


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [7]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 108

EMERY  
Maintaining orbit around the planet, which appears to be inhabited...

TRANSLATION  
 _Ikupisa abengumu hubezbumir, idi nitisil hivi, emben..._

CASTOR  
I have your word then?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kusik satwasmon idikuhuta ala?_

VEGA  
You have my word.

TRANSLATION  
 _Le satwasmon._

ATRIAN CHILD  
For you, Father.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kusu, Ebor._

DRAKE  
Goodbye, Mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aldovos, Emo._

JULIA  
Thank you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Asoluviv._

MAIA  
Not after those creatures.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jimur lonima i’irivil hid._

MAIA  
They’re your guests. Not mine.

TRANSLATION  
 _Awadzivilu husu idiya imi. Ijima hudu._

TRAG #1  
For you, Mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kusu, Emo._

EMERY  
Prepare to alter course.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mibuyu udvutu sudi._

SAROYA  
My boy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Edobu hudu._


End file.
